


Friday Nights Are Full of Surprises

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A drabble I wrote for a friend. Just a little incident with the Reader and Jason Dixon in the bar.The gif is mine, please don’t steal it without my permission :)





	Friday Nights Are Full of Surprises

It was Friday night and the only decent bar in Ebbing was really crowded. Some music was playing, some couples were dancing. You were sitting at the counter, sipping your beer and enjoying this pre-weekend atmosphere. A colleague you went to the bar with just met her crush and he finally asked her to dance, so now she seemed like completely forgot about your existence, but you didn’t really mind. You were happy for her and you felt strangely comfortable being alone in the crowd.

And you also liked this small town somehow. Some people might say it’s boring, in towns like this there are usually no surprises, even on Friday nights. All the usual routine. But you quite enjoyed it here. It’s been a couple of months since you arrived in Ebbing and there were already a lot of familiar faces. You spotted James, a really nice guy who once helped you with your car, and also that guy from Ebbing police department - Jason Dixon. You noticed him looking at you and nodded slightly with a quiet smile. He nodded back at you, looking a little bit abashed, then looked away. So weird. Some people told you that Dixon is a bit of a dick, an aggressive racist cop, who even tortured somebody once… But sometimes you had a feeling that he wanted to approach you, but is a bit too shy to do it. That didn’t really correspond to that image of a bad cop. Also you hated to believe the rumors. Dixon didn’t do you personally any harm, so you kept saying hello to him like a polite person each time you met him near the police station. You often went past it on your way to work or when you wanted to grab a coffee in the nearest cafe during the lunch break.

\- Well look who’s there! Y/n herself!

You turned your head to the voice and groaned angrily.

\- Matt, what do you want? And what the hell are you doing here?

Matt was your already ex-boyfriend, but your relationship with him was still complicated. You and him had lived together for a while in another town not far from Ebbing. Eventually your relationship started to go down. He’s been jealous for no reason and a bit too possessive. You hated it. This relationship suffocated you and one day you decided to break up, because all this was a torture to both of you. But he still didn’t want to leave you in peace. You were really happy to get a job offer in Ebbing. Moving to another place seemed great for you in this period of time. But he got you even here. Probably he had friends in Ebbing or something… Damn. You should probably move farther away. Oh well.

\- Whoa, that wasn’t very polite of you! Just wanted to chat a little…

\- Go away Matt, you’re drunk. There’s nothing to talk about anyway. Told you it’s over. It’s not love if you don’t trust me, and I’m not your property.

\- I wouldn’t be so sure, babe.

His voice sounded threateningly. Also he definitely was drunk. You didn’t want to get in trouble.

\- Well, believe me, I’m sure. Fine, if you’don’t wanna leave, than I do, - you said, getting up off a chair and turning to leave, but he suddenly grabbed you harshly by the arm:

\- We ain’t finished yet!

\- Get off! You’re hurting me! - you cringed away, but his grip was strong.

\- Haven’t you heard what the lady just said?

You both turned to the voice and your eyes widened in surprise as you saw Dixon approaching. You totally didn’t expect such turn of events.

\- Why don’t you mind  ** _your own_**  fucking business, man? - Matt spatted angrily.

\- Well you know, that’s  ** _my_**  fucking business. Actually, - Dixon replied in a surprisingly calm tone, while his hand moved to his pocket and took something off it. - Ebbing Police Department, - he continued, showing his badge.

Matt finally released his grip.

\- What the hell do you want from me? See, we’re just talking!

\- You grabbed her arm so technically I can arrest you for physical assault now, - Dixon said raising his eyebrows. He was still speaking rather quietly, but Matt’s face started turning red.

\- Wanna see what the real physical assault is? - He moved to Dixon, hitting at him, but he definitely was too drunk so Dixon easily put an armlock on him. Matt growled.

\- Fuck off!

\- Wanna talk about it at the police station? - Dixon’s voice now sounded angry too. You wanted to tell them something, but you froze in place. The whole situation looked a bit surreal, as if you suddenly got into an old-school action movie.

\- Hey hey hey, calm down, guys! Sorry, officer, he’s just a bit over the limit, I’ll handle it! - some guy approached to you, you slightly remembered he was Matt’s friend. Dixon looked at him, then at your terrified face.

\- Fine, - he replied, releasing his grip. - Letting you go with a warning. Next time it’ll end up at the station, I’m telling ya.

Dixon pushed Matt to his friend and he led him away, looking at you apologetically. You sighed in relief. That was more than enough for one evening.

\- Hey, um… you okay? - Dixon stepped to you.

\- Oh. Yes, it’s fine. Thank you, - you replied, - I’ll better go now.

You went past Dixon to the door and left the bar. Outside you sat on the bench to calm down and clear your head a little bit. For some reason you felt a bit embarrassed about this scene.

\- You sure you alright? - you didn’t even noticed Dixon approaching. You tilted your head and looked at him. He seemed concerned. It again didn’t correspond to the rumors you heard about him.

\- Yes, yes, I’m okay, officer…

\- Jason.

\- Right. Jason, - you smiled a little, - I’m totally okay. You didn’t really have to do it, you know… Why did you do it anyway?

\- Well, I’m a cop after all…

\- You’re not on duty. Why do you even have your badge right now? Isn’t it supposed to be on your uniform?

\- I don’t know, - Dixon shrugged with a little chuckle, - Put it in my pocket for some reason… Glad I did it though.

He sat on the bench next to you and continued:

\- You know, if you’ll have any problems with this guy, you can just come to the police and it’ll be officially forbidden for him to come closer to you, you know…

\- Thanks, but don’t worry, he’s not even from here, so I guess everything will be fine…

\- Good… But anyway, you know you can count on us, I mean the police…

\- Sure. Alright, I think I’ll gonna go home now, - you stood up, - See you around.

\- Hey, wait. You gonna go home alone? But it’s late and dangerous. There’s some serious shit going on here… Have you heard what happened to Mildred Hayes’ daughter? Don’t wanna scare ya, but… I think I have to accompany you.

\- Well there’s no big deal, I live not far from here, really… But okay, you can accompany me if you want, - you agreed.

You really hated to be a damsel in distress or something like that, you always thought you didn’t need anyone to save you. But at that moment you realized you actually didn’t mind Dixon’s company. Honestly, fuck what people say about him. He was nice to you and you felt attracted to him in a way. So why the hell not?

***

You finally reached your house and were now standing at your porch. You had a nice conversation on your way, but now you both felt a little awkward. Something else should be said except a simple “good night”, you felt it.

\- Hey, Jason, - you asked. He looked at you questioningly.

\- Did you really helped me tonight just because you’re a good cop, huh? Don’t get me wrong, but I’ve never seen you interfering in bar fights before…

It seemed to you that Dixon got a little confused by your question.

\- Well, umm… I like you, I guess, - he replied suddenly, - I mean, you know… You’re pretty and stuff… - he said it without looking at you, and you realized that you were right. He really was too shy to approach you first. It was so childish in a way, but you also found it adorable.

\- I guess I like you too, -  you said softly. Then you reached out and kissed him on the cheek. You smiled at each other.

\- Alright then…Good night? - You said.

\- Yeah, good night, - he turned to leave. No. It wasn’t enough.

\- Jason.

He turned back to you and at that moment you stepped closer and pressed your lips to his.

\- Thought that would be a better good-night-kiss, - you whispered.

He stared at you for a couple of seconds before stepping closer. Now he took the initiative, and you allowed him to deepen the kiss. His lips were soft and gentle and the sensation of his warm tongue in your mouth made you feel weak on your knees. His hand caressed your neck and your cheekbone and you reached out to stroke the back of his head. It was stubby and incredibly pleasant to touch. You never ever thought it’s gonna happen - you and Jason Dixon making out on your porch… But for some reason it felt just so right.

You broke the kiss and smiled at each other again.

\- Now  ** _that_  **was a better good-night-kiss, - Dixon whispered with a soft chuckle.

\- Can’t agree more, - you replied, - So… good night than, yep?

\- Yep, good night, - you could tell his eyes were smiling.

\- Oh, by the way, y/n… What are you doing tomorrow?

\- Going out with you, I guess, - you replied with a smirk.

Even in a small town, like Ebbing, Friday nights can be full of surprises, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Dixon is a little OOC but idk. I really see him a little shy and awkward :)


End file.
